


An Old Mistake

by Bullheaded25



Series: 31 Days of Gendrya [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Gendrya, A version of a reunion, F/M, Season 8, gendrya in winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullheaded25/pseuds/Bullheaded25
Summary: Gendry returns to Winterfell with Jon Snow and company and does something he's wanted to do for years.Day 1: First kiss





	An Old Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this thing where I turned 31 days of Jonsa to 31 days of Gendrya.. Whoopsies! This will be apart of a series for it, and I'll be posting each prompt hopefully in relative speed so stay tuned!

Being No One had been easy for a time. It was nearly a relief to forget Arya Stark and the problems she faced in Westeros. It was hard for her to forget her family and her memories, but that had also been a relief. But then she had remembered who she was and being No One had become impossible. 

 

It was easy for Arya to return to Westeros and continue working on her list. Her brothers were all dead, Sansa had disappeared after Joffrey's death, and Jon was at the Wall serving his life in the Night’s Watch. But then she saw Hot Pie, an old friend who forced her to remember those years between King’s Landing and Braavos, and he had told her that Jon was King in the North and that her red haired sister sat by his side.

 

And then being Arya Stark was impossible. She was a trained assassin with a kill list, of course, but she was a Stark of Winterfell and the family that remained to her were at their childhood home. The girl in her is more desperate than the assassin in her. So she returned to Winterfell.

 

Of course she had been more than a little disappointed when she arrived and Jon, her favorite, was not there. Sansa was strange now, but not in ways that Arya and their little brother Bran were strange. She was strange because she was nothing like the little girl she had been when Arya knew her. She was a proper Lady as always, but she was now hardened and skilled in the art of deception. 

 

And Bran wasn’t Bran anymore. At first, Arya had been excited to see her brother. They had been close playmates as children but he was still asleep from his fall when Arya had left all those years ago. She knew he would be different, he was a crippled now, had been in hiding for years, and he was a man grown. But this Three-Eyed Raven Bran had been unexpected, and it was more of a change than Arya had expected. 

 

Today, Jon arrived home. He came in tow with his Dragon Queen, her armies, her dragons, and Jon’s few men. It was the first time Arya had lost all control of her emotions since arriving in Winterfell - of course it would be Jon, damn him - but it seemed that Jon could not control his emotions when he saw her, either. 

 

And then things began happening fast. Bran and Jon’s friend Sam came from the Godswood, hardly welcoming him home before requesting them all to join them in Bran’s chambers. Jon made quick introductions which seemed to disappoint the company but it was a large man hiding near the stables that had Arya’s attention. 

 

He had been staring at her, she at him. Neither smiled, waved or anything of the sort; they only stared at each other with surprise. He had grown even taller during their years apart, and more broad and more strong. His jaw was wide now and covered with dark hair only as long as the hair cropped closely to his scalp. Arya’s mind had gone blank. 

 

But then Jon wrapped his arms around her shoulders once more and led her to the keep behind Sam and Bran, Sansa walking beside them. And soon, the stupid bull was off of her mind as it was revealed that Jon was not truly her brother, but her cousin. 

 

She didn’t attend the small feast that night, instead she supped in the kitchen by herself.

 

When she was done, she stood from her seat on a stool, exited the kitchens, and began her way to her chambers. 

 

But her feet betrayed her. Her heart betrayed her. 

 

Arya entered the yard and surveyed it for a long moment. There were a few men and women stumbling about and Arya watched them with fondness. She looked to the smithy and saw that it was still lit with flames. The sight gave her hopes that perhaps not everything has changed. Her old friend still seemed to be the stubborn, bull-headed smith that she knew all those years ago.

 

Gendry was hammering away on a piece of dragon glass, something that Sansa had explained to Arya within the past moon. He was serving as House Stark’s master smith now. The thought turned Arya bitter and her feet suddenly entered the smithy on their own accord. 

 

“So, you’re serving my brother now.”

 

Gendry froze for a moment, then slowly removed the weapon he was forging from the water and placed it on the anvil.

 

“I should have all those years ago.”

 

“You should have,” Arya agreed. “But you’re a stupid, stubborn bull.”

 

Gendry craned his neck so that he was looking over his shoulder at her. He had a smirk tugging at his lips that took Arya back to the years she spent on the road with him. She forced herself to swallow the emotion that had thickened in her throat. 

 

“Your hair looks stupid like that,” she added, crossing her arms across her chest. 

 

Gendry turned to face her completely now, a grin breaking out of his face. “I should have kept it longer,” he said. His eyes raked over her now that she was in close proximity. “The North is fucking cold.”

 

Arya’s scowl betrayed her and turned into a grin. Gendry’s expression softened at the sight. 

 

“Arya,” he said quietly and then he took a step toward her. Arya matched his step and took one away. 

 

She looked down at the ground before he could react. 

 

“How did you get away from the Red Woman?”

 

“Ser Davos helped me escape,” he answered. “I rowed from Dragonstone to King’s Landing. Ser Davos and Lord Tyrion went to King’s Landing to meet with the Kingslayer and Ser Davos came and found me.”

 

“Where were you? In King’s Landing.”

 

“I was working on the Street of Steel. I found Tobho Mott when I first got to the city.”

 

“Didn’t he get rid of you?” Arya demanded and was surprised herself by the bitterness in her tone. She was instantly met with his bright blue eyes. He had already been watching her. Ready to tell her everything she wanted to know. Arya felt her eyes begin to sting once more but stared resolutely into Gendry’s face. 

 

“I understood why,” Gendry said. He stepped toward her again and this time Arya didn’t step back. “The Red Woman… She wanted me because I have King’s blood,” Gendry shook his head at his own thoughts. “That’s my secret, Arya. That’s why the Gold Cloaks were looking for me. I’m Robert Baratheon’s bastard. Tobho sold me to the Night’s Watch to protect me from Queen Cersei.”

 

“Who was killing all of the King’s bastards because her own children are bastards of incest,” Arya finished. Suddenly she began to laugh. She was close enough to Gendry to hit him, and so she did. 

 

“You’re the King’s son?” she asked rhetorically, still laughing. “I should be calling you my Lord!”

 

Gendry groaned and moved away from Arya. He walked to the opposite side of the narrow forge entry and leaned against the tall. His bright eyes were narrowed. 

 

“And what about you?” he said, crossing his arms. “Where did you go after you left the Hound?”

 

“He told you about that, did he?” Arya asked instead, walking toward the anvil and inspecting the black glass Gendry had been shaping. Gendry didn’t answer her so Arya sighed and continued. “I went to Braavos,” she said, looking at him to gauge his reaction. 

 

His expression changed to one that she couldn’t properly read and he pushed himself off the wall and toward her into the center of the forge. 

 

“You become one of those… those -”

 

“Yes,” Arya answered. “But I left… I couldn’t forget Arya Stark.”

 

“Good.”

 

A smile tugged at Arya’s lips. She turned to look at him, opening her mouth to respond but within in the same instant, Gendry stepped closer to her. He grabbed either side of her face with his hands and pressed his lips to hers. 

 

Arya froze with surprise, her eyes looking into Gendry’s which were now a deep blue. Gendry pulled back only slightly so that he could take a deep breath. Arya began to notice the different calluses that covered each of his large palms. His fingers were in her hair, causing her breath to hitch. Her thoughts were clouding her sight but she could tell by the tension in his hands that Gendry was about to speak. 

 

Arya didn’t want him to say anything stupid, and so she pressed her lips to his to silence him. She moved her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, the height difference caused her feet to come off the ground and she laughed against Gendry’s mouth. He smiled in return and set her back on the ground.

 

“I should have been with you, Arya,” he told her. His eyes were cast down now but his hands remained on either side of her face. “I thought you were dead, when I heard about what happened to your mother and brother. I betrayed you.”

 

“You were my part of my pack. We were meant to stick together,” Arya responded. “But you’re here now. Don’t make the same mistake again.”

 

“As M’Lady commands,” Gendry nodded, smirking and pressing his lips to hers once more before she could manage to kick him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
